1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the monomethylation of phenolic compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phenolic compounds (mono-, di- or triphenols) in which one of the phenol functions is methylated, namely, is replaced by a methoxy (--OCH.sub.3) group, are known useful intermediates for a wide variety of organic syntheses. The preparation of such intermediates from phenolic compounds mandates the availability of suitable reactants capable of methylating the phenolic function, and suitable reaction conditions for said reactants, in order to selectively produce, i.e., without coproduction of unwanted by-products in too large of amounts, the desired final products. In addition, specifically as regards the chemistry of the diphenolic compounds, para-dimethoxybenzene is prepared as a by-product, and need exists to enhance the commercial worth of this particular compound.